


Kassandra vs roxana

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: roxana and kassandra have a rematch in some wrestling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This match is based on this wrestling video on youtube.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-wlHFPS1Y0

*Kyra rings the bell grinning at her two lovers perparing to grapple, kassandra was wearing black wrestling trunks and a sports bra and wrist tape and boots as well as knee pads, she was a tighter, a bit muscle but no abs, roxana wore blue and gold version of kassandra's attire which shows her athens pride.

Kassandra plays with her fingers as she circles the ring,she turns the temperture up in the room to heat things up a bit. as both women size each other up they slowly took their time and tire and grab a arm,leg or a arm but could'nt and roxana tried to grab kassandra's leg but kassandra push roxana's lift tit softly to move her away and kassandra and roxana takes it easy as kassandra places her hands on her hips thinking with a smile on the last time they fought in sparring with a sword, but this is mat wrestling.

 

Roxana giggles while she and kassandra circles the ring slowly trying to grab hold of a body part and roxana charges in for the legs and holds on to them to try and knock kassandra down but kassandra lifts her head up a bit for a standing front face lock as both women struggle to knock each other down.,both women showed a bit of cockyness with smiles on their faces.

*"Malaka she is approving in the wrestling department, guess does trainging sessions with zenia paid off."* Kassandra tought to herself and gets roxana on one knee but roxana got up as they match a movement they made while roxana finds the sweet spots and both women circle sturgging to get a move in and roxana slaps the left leg and trips kassandra down for a pinfall cover but a one count by kyra who smiles for this fight and already was wet.

Kassandra quickly gets up and applies a front facelock again while working on the arm as well as both women knelt down and kassandra applies pressure on both the neck and head.  
but roxana twirls around and and applies a front face lock of her own as kassasndra butt was in the air as both women were on the matt and kyra giggles getting close to her wife and rubbing her butt.

"Do you to give my love?"Kyra asked.

"No."Kassandra said calmly.

"How about now?" kyra asked again.

"Nope."Kassandra said smirking to herself.

"Again?"Kyra raised a brow.

"Nope."Kassandra said struggling to get in place she grabed hold of roxana's legs thinking of going for double a take down but roxana may go for a chokehold and tough of a bearhug but did not want to go into a powers game yet, she wanted to slow the pace down. and she circles the ring bumping her butt at kyra who smiles and kassandra reverses it to a arm wrench and then a hammerlock and now a double hammerlock full nelson.

"Ask her now,kyra."Kassandra said as she struggles to keep hold of roxana who already tought of an attack.

"Want to give now my other love?"Kyra asked roxana who smiles.

"Nope."Roxana said as she struggles and warms up for a butt bump.

"She is getting fistey."Kassandra said smiling at kyra and kassandra smiles at roxana as she works on the arms and roxana hissed in pain and she performs a butt bumb on the gut of kassandra.

"Malaka."Kassasdra said and then she was fliped by roxana with a snapmare and a chinlock around her neck.she didnt bother struggling as she thinks of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kassandra sweats as well as roxana and kassandra struggles withing the chin lock.

 

"Wan to give love?"kyra asked smiling and seeing kassandra shake her head with pride.

"Nope,not giving that easy."Kassandra said while pushing roxana back on her back for a pinningher and kyra gets down counting but a two count and then kassandra slowly crawls out to get a bit of breathing room but roxana gets on top of kassandra for a sleeperhold cranking on her neck as kassandra yelled in pain and grabs hold of roxana's face.

"No touchie,love."Kyra said seeing kassandra annd roxana sweat and roxana laughter melted both women,roxana grins and then changes the hold and a grounded dragon sleeper, having kassandra on her belly and wraps her around the front of the neck.

"Agggggggggggggggggggggggh,Malaka,im not giving up that soon."Kassandra said said as she slow got to the ropes and roxana lets go grinning and backs aaway seeing kassandra getting up and kassandra chops the stomach and applies a side headlock on roxana and kyra purrs.

"Want to give roxana?"Kyra asked grinning.

"No today."Roxana said feeling tension on her neck and kassandra cranks more pressure on the neck and and decides smack roxana's face and hearing a moan from roxana and grabs the left arm of roxana and turns facing her and locks her bicep and arm around roxana's biceps.

Kassandra bends roxana back as roxana was in agony and slowly gets up and slams kassandra on her back with a side back suplex and and pins her.

"One......two...."kyra counted but kassandra kicked out and sprints up and goes back to the left arm,lyra smirked,she has a rivalry with her other lover roxana when it comes to having sex with kassandra.

Kyra enjoyed seeing roxana deafeated and in agony but loves roxana as a lover.

"Want to make the pain stop roxana?"kyra said smirking seeing pain her face.

"Ha,not a chance."roxana said as she flipped kassandra on her back and applies a arm lock on the right arm, kassandra brushed some of her hair away from her face.,kassandra felt stress on her arm and struggles to get out, but roxana hits kassandra in the gut and kassandra kicks roxana in the arm,both women traded blows but roxana was knock back,having hands removed from kassandra's arm and kassandra kicks roxana in the back of the head and steps on the left leg of roxana and pulls her to the middle of the ring and climbs to the turnbuckle.

"Come one."Kassandra aid as roxana gets up and kassandra jumpd and hits a swanton bomb hitting roxana, Kssandra slowly gets up and lifts roxana and picks her up for a suplex landing on her back,roxana moans in agony,,Kassandra applied a surfborad stretch and pulls on roxana,making scream in pain,Kassandra laughs.

 

"Want to tap love?"Kyra asked roxana who shakes her head no,roxana slowly gets up and turns around and jabs kassandra in her gut and hits a belly to belly suplex, roxana slowly regain focus,streatching her muscles. and hits her finsher the knee tumberler,running her knee in the side of kassandra's head, and pulls her to the middle of the ring and applies Romanoa special lift her up as kassandrawas in the air as roxana holds her up and decieds to bend the arms more tighter,making kassandra screamed.

"Want to give kassandra?"Kyra asked as she pats kassandra's stomach.

"NO!."Kassandra said in agony,she heared a chuckled from roxana who takes one hand off and applies a dragon sleeper as well as working on the left arm making kassandra let tears out in pain.

"How about now, kassandra ?"Roxana said chuckling.

"Never."Kassandra said growling like a dog until she passed out as her right hand went limp,roxana bended her back to make her arm hit that mat.

Kyra lifted kassandra's arm once as it drop to the mat,lifted her arm twice and it droped on the mat,kyra grined as she sits on kassandra's belly and lifts the arm for the thrid time and it hit the mat,kyra rang the bell as roxana slips away droping kassandra and kyra,

 

"Sweet vengance."Roxana gave and kisses kassandra and kyra,making out with kyra as hey sat on kassandra who smiled while she passed out.


End file.
